Ashe
Ashe (Japanese: ヒサエ Hisae) is a Pokémon Trainer from the Sinnoh Region. She is the main protagonist of Pokémon Resurgence. Like Platinum Berlitz from Pokémon Adventures and Mitsumi from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure, Ashe is based on Dawn’s design. History She was born in Twinleaf Town and became friends with her neighbor Barry. Pokémon Resurgence: Platinum While most Trainers start their journey when they're ten, Ashe decided to wait until she was a bit older. Shortly after turning thirteen, Barry decided the they would visit Professor Rowan at his lab in Sandgem Town to begin their journey. While on their way they were attacked by wild Pokémon. Luckily for them, the Professor was nearby and gives them Pokémon from his briefcase. Ashe chooses Turtwig and Barry chooses Chimchar. Together they defeated the wild Pokémon. The three make it to Sandgem Town where the Professor allows them to keep the Pokémon their chose as well as giving them a Pokédex. Ashe and Barry decide to travel together on their journey. The Professor overhears this and asks his assistant Lucas to join the two on their journey, which he does. Pokémon Resurgence: FireRed & WaterBlue TBA Pokémon Resurgence: HeartGold & SoulSilver TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Emerald TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Black & White TBA Pokémon Resurgence: XY&Z TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Sun & Moon TBA In the Manga TBA Appearance Since she is based off Dawn's design, she looks identical to her. Her initial outfit is a black jacket with rolled up sleeves that have torn edge and a amaranth red skirt. She wore this with white boots with a single pink ribbons tied on each one and knee length black socks with pink rims. She also wears black fingerless gloves (which she continues to wear in later outfits) and a white hat along with a red scarf. Kanto TBA Johto TBA Hoenn TBA Unova TBA Kalos TBA Alola TBA Character Ashe is a somewhat aloof person. She is always calm, serious, and mature. However, she shows herself to be very caring of her friends and Pokémon and won't hesitate to act if they are in danger. She is also shown to have a strong sense of justice and will help anyone who needs it. She is very knowledgeable as a result of reading lots of books during her childhood. She has a natural tendency to recognize patterns and has an almost encyclopedic knowledge of various areas of the different regions and Pokémon. She is passionate and determined when it comes to raising and training Pokémon. She tries to understand her Pokémon and their various abilities and so prefers to fight and train with them personally. This passionate and determined nature also applies to battle as she is always up for a good challenge. She is also a good sport and believes that losing is a good opportunity to improve upon one's self. In regards to battle, she bases her strategies on type advantage as well as making good use of her Pokémon's abilities; she also integrates what she learns from observing other Trainer's battles into her strategies. She also knows that a person should never underestimate their opponents or overestimate themselves. Pokémon In Rotation At Professor Rowan's Lab Only When Needed Unknown (May Change Over Time) Befriended Achievements Badges obtained Sinnoh League *Coal Badge *Forest Badge *Cobble Badge *Fen Badge *Relic Badge *Mine Badge *Icicle Badge *Beacon Badge Indigo League *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Marsh Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Johto League *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Hoenn League *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge Unova League *Trio Badge *Basic Badge *Insect Badge *Bolt Badge *Quake Badge *Jet Badge *Freeze Badge *Legend Badge Kalos League *Bug Badge *Cliff Badge *Rumble Badge *Plant Badge *Voltage Badge *Fairy Badge *Psychic Badge *Iceberg Badge Pokémon League *Lily of the Valley Conference - Winner *Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 4 *Silver Conference - Top 4 *Ever Grande Conference - Top 4 *Vertress Conference - Top 4 *Lumiose Conference - Runner-up Battle Frontiers Symbols obtained *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirits Symbol *Brave Symbol *Ability Symbol Prints obtained *Tower Print *Factory Print *Arcade Print *Castle Print *Hall Print Contests Ribbons obtained *Beauty Ribbon (Pokémon Super Contest - All Ranks) Battle Chateau *Rank: Duchess Trivia *In Japanese, her name is one of the default names for Dawn. **In English, she has a similar first name to Ash Ketchum. *Ashe's initial outfit was based on her Pokémon, Darkrai. See Also Ashe's Friends Category:Fictional Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Champions